


The Same Bed

by VirtualNight



Series: SciFi AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantrolls, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daelanzu brings up moving forward in his relationship with Cadyrn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Bed

Cadyrn settled in on the couch next to his partner, intent on fitting in some cuddling and kissing before they parted to sleep. They talked quietly for a while, but the Lirashi started to look a little nervous when it started to get late. Though he wanted to ask, the captain let him speak first.

“Cadyrn..I was wondering…if perhaps you might be alright with us sleeping in the same bed..?”

Slightly caught off guard, it took him a moment to process the question. As the idea of sleeping next to Daelanzu every night and holding him close sunk in though, he felt a rush of excitement sweep over him.

“I am very in favor of this. Yes.”

He held the Lirashi a little tighter, pressing a kiss to his shoulder in an attempt to calm his nerves a bit more. The answer he gave seemed to have been sufficient though.

“Oh..I guess I didn’t expect this positive of a reaction.” Lips turning up in a smile, he leaned in to meet Cadyrn’s in another kiss. Sharing a bed was a rather important step in a romantic relationship; at least, it was for Lirashi. To make such a proposal is to demonstrate complete trust in their partner. Daelanzu was glad to know they would be able to share their nights together now, and he looked forward to being able to experience more of Cadyrn’s affectionate nature.


End file.
